The most important thing
by mentalguru
Summary: Set just after Firebending Masters, before Boiling Rock. Still having trouble fitting into the group, Aang helps put some things in perspective for Zuko. Platonic/Pre-romantic Zukaang. One-shot.


_**Title:**__ The most important thing_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Summary: **__Set just after FBM, before BR. Still having trouble fitting into the group, Aang helps put some things in perspective for Zuko. Platonic/Pre-romantic Zukaang_

_**Other ships?**__ Slight hints of Maiko and Kataang if you squint, but it's really nothing compared to the amount of Zukaang subtext. :D_

A/N: This is my last out-of-the-blue oneshot for a little while, got to concentrate on my M.I. fic dang it! (Plus, although you probably don't care, I committed a sin on THAT story by inserting British slang into American character's mouths in earlier chapters which I still have to edit. Unforgiveable! I committed a terrible act which I often sneer at American writers in the Potter fandom over!) But I still hope you all enjoy this, particulary the wonderful people of aangxzuko livejournal community, who gave me such wonderful reviews on my last one-shot.

--

The firebender bit his lip. Tired eyes tried to fix themselves on his rippling image in the water of the fountain in front of him. He sat cross-legged on its edge, trying to concentrate on his breathing, trying to calm down. The words from the night before still stung. They were still fresh in his mind.

He closed his eyes again.

When both he and Aang had returned unscathed from their trip, he had almost assumed that the waterbender and by extension the others would eventually all come to terms with the fact that he really had changed and could be trusted.

They hadn't and neither had she.

Just after Aang had told him good night, she had emerged from the darkness moments later, ready it seemed to make sure he didn't get comfortable.

Again.

"_I don't know __**what**__ your game is, but it won't work. You may have fooled Aang but not me!"_

Perhaps on some level, if he had had that level of insight at least, he could have understood where she was coming from. His betrayal had almost cost her someone she deeply cared about. Zuko was unaware of how she had spent weeks, _weeks_ by the boy's side, not knowing if he would live or not. He did not know the pain she still held and her anger at herself for trusting Zuko, even for a moment.

A part of her still wondered why Aang had also hesitated that day in Ba Sing Se, instead also waiting for Zuko to strike and make public where his loyalty lay. She knew why _she_ had, and she replayed the day over and over in her head, outraged at Zuko and at herself. If she hadn't waited, perhaps Aang would not have been struck. Perhaps it could have been avoided.

If she could go back, she knew she would attack Zuko without hesitation; she was just getting the message across. If he took just one step out of line, he would die, and she would not stop nor show him mercy.

_Never again._ Such ridiculous thoughts that there was any good at him had almost killed Aang and she would be _damned_ if it were to ever happen again.

A part of him had felt he almost understood when she had issued that _first _threat, on that first day. Even though it had shocked and terrified him, he had kept it to himself, for both their benefits. He _thought_ he understood why she had said it. He had chased them all for months, and had honestly not given them much of a _reason_ to trust him perhaps. Perhaps she and the others still needed time to adjust and he needed to prove that he wasn't going to suddenly grab the airbender and run back to the Fire Nation with some comical evil grin on his face.

But the trip he had had with Aang alone had changed nothing with regards the rest of the group. He had had Aang all to himself for an extended period of time, in which he could have done _anything _to him. Instead they had protected each other, learned from each other and on some level even _grown_ together in a short period of time.

Zuko felt that somehow, he had learned something more on that journey than just about fire or firebending. But he just wasn't exactly sure _what_ it was he had learned. It seemed to be just out of his grasp.

He hoped it would come to him in time.

He tried to concentrate again. He had seen Aang mediate here before and hoped he could clear his mind before their lesson. Perhaps then he could shake the ever present feeling that he was missing something. He had tried his own traditional way, by candlelight the night before but nothing had come to him, so he decided to take a page out of the young monk's book instead the next morning.

He _needed_ to know. He was desperate for any kind of sign.

But then more scathing words came from the night before, bringing not insight but misery:

"_This is all probably just some stupid way to get us to drop our defences, right? Well it won't work. It's all a little act, just like with that scene with that assassin of yours. How much you pay him for that huh? Shame for you that he blew himself up I bet."_

He closed his eyes, heaved a sigh and clenching his fists, his knuckles turned paler. It was unfair. He was terrible at lying, he knew, and yet she wouldn't believe him when he was telling the truth. She hated him, pure and simple and she would perhaps never believe him.

Her brother also seemed to hold a level of distrust. Although he was not as openly hostile as his sister, Zuko knew Sokka didn't much care for him. At least he didn't see him as a threat. But he held no real warmth for him. Most of the others also kept their distance. Still they were watchful, but distant.

The blind earthbender seemed to believe him on some level from the beginning, but upon learning that the reason had mainly been because she could _always_ tell when someone was lying, a part of Zuko couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that that might have been her only reason for doing so.

He knew it was hard for them, but it was also hard for him. Did none of them trust him for merely being _him_?

"Zuko?"

The sudden interruption of his train of thought almost caused him to topple into the fountain head first.

Instead, he turned his head as he realised it was Aang who was staring down at him.

"Zuko; are you alright?" Both his voice and eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine." He snapped back, turning away from him, it coming out a lot more harshly then he intended. He cursed himself internally; he really didn't want to attract any more hostility towards himself. He didn't _need_ it.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me if you want." Instead of rebuking him, Aang continued to speak gently, and for a moment, Zuko felt slightly soothed.

Slightly.

"I'm fine." He repeated, more softly this time. He faced him and sighed. "_Really_." Aang didn't deserve this anger. He couldn't and shouldn't take it out on him.

Still, he felt like he needed to be alone. There was still something he felt he had learned from the trip but he couldn't figure out what it was. Aang in his opinion was too much of a distraction. He was just about to tell him this himself out loud (in a hopefully more tactful manner) but then he was stopped before he could get the words out.

This was because the twelve year old did something else which shocked him. The airbender went behind him, put his arms around the back of his neck, and hugged him.

It was almost reminiscent of the accidental embrace they'd had as they had fought over the fire before they'd presented themselves to the dragons. Only this time, Aang's head rested on top of his. Not to mention that this time it was on purpose.

Zuko instantly froze. "Wh- What are you doing?" he stammered. He blushed slightly from embarrassment. He had not seen this coming and at first he had felt tempted to push him away in case anyone was watching.

But a part of him couldn't help but realise how slim and yet sturdy the arms felt. They were sure and steady, and for a moment it was if almost nothing could rip them away. A hurricane could pass by and Aang would still be holding onto him. Yet at the same time, if he did push away, Zuko knew that Aang would comply.

But he didn't want to anymore. At least not right now. Not that he'd mention it out loud.

_Safety._ If he could describe the hug in one word, that was what he would call it. It was almost like his Uncle's own embraces only different, and a private part of Zuko was terrified that he would never get the same opportunity to receive one from his Uncle.

Zuko fought back the tears. He was a warrior. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. He swallowed, forcing the lump back down his throat and silently tried to compose himself.

"Why? I-Why did you-" all the same he stammered slightly again when Aang finally removed his arms. Zuko swung himself around and stood up quickly in front of him, still slightly red in the face as he glanced down at the monk.

"Whenever I'm upset, Katara gives me a hug." Aang shrugged shamelessly. He gave a small smile "You seemed like you needed the same thing. Even if you don't want to tell me what's wrong."

Zuko looked away. "I'm not a child." He said with a slight grumble.

Aang blinked and shook his head, almost looking exasperated.

"You don't need to be ashamed Zuko, _everyone_ needs a hug once in a while. Even adults." He paused. "But you're not an adult anyway." He couldn't help but add slightly cheekily.

Zuko gaped at him. But this hadn't really answered what he was trying to ask.

"I don't- Why-hug."

For some reason Zuko could not form a sentence. Then again, he had never been that eloquent. Somehow however Aang realised what he was asking the second time.

"I hugged you because you're _not_ okay and you needed it; and because you're my friend. That's what friends do right? And I meant what I said, you can talk to me Zuko. Honestly."

A slight thrill went up Zuko's spine at that word. He suddenly remembered when Aang had introduced him as his _friend_ during their trip. He'd even mentioned when he first tried to join about how Aang had put forward the idea once. Even though on some level the words had touched him in some untold way, he hadn't even noticed at either time its _full_ significance, but now, somehow…

What he felt he still had to learn. What he had been missing. He could almost taste it.

There it was.

A part of Zuko wanted to cry at his realisation because he was afraid. He couldn't deal with this. The Water Tribe siblings responding to him with either aggression or distance still hurt. But Aang looked at him with no judgement, hatred or real fear and he didn't understand _why._ Why was it easier for him and not the others? He had to know if it was real; or if it was it just out of the necessity to learn firebending.

He needed to ask Aang something. But what if he said no?

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, feeling both relieved and terrified as he made the first step, albeit rather clumsily.

Aang blinked, slightly stunned.

"What about?" Aang asked, confused. "You weren't the one who ate half my nuts last night, were you? I thought it was Toph but-"

"No. _**NO**__."_ Zuko stressed, unable to believe that Aang wasn't immediately getting it. "I'm sorry about _everything. _About chasing you, and you getting hurt-And I don't know but I-. _I-"_

He paused and tried to slow himself down.

"_I'm __**sorry.**_ Can you forgive me?_"_ He finished. He had to know. Even though the answer terrified him.

"Zuko." Aang said softly and couldn't help but keep a small note of amusement out of his voice "I already said you're my friend. Wouldn't that mean I've forgiven you? There's nothing really to talk about now, at least when it comes to what happened to me."

He still wasn't completely convinced. "It's not always that simple."

"But it _can_ be. I know you're sorry Zuko, and I know you've changed. That's good enough for me. I forgive you, and I trust you."

And there it was. The words were simple but he could tell that Aang was being truthful. They were also the ones Zuko needed to hear out loud. From someone, from _anyone._ But they meant even more when they came from him.

He looked at Aang, but this time he _really _looked at him and the airbender, who although still looked slightly confused and worried gave him a small smile as he stared.

Zuko suddenly felt like a fool. He had been sitting there thinking about how no-one _really_ trusted him for him deep down, when all along one of the people he had most needed such trust to come from, the one he had most needed to accept him as somebody, already had. Despite everything he'd put him through. Aang didn't merely try to keep the peace because he needed Zuko as a _firebending_ teacher, like he sensed most of the others did. If anything a part of him also thought that might have been the only reason Katara had merely threatened him rather than going ahead with her revenge. Only Toph, the blind girl trusted him, but it was not the same as _Aang's_ trust.

Aang was skilled at earth bending, but he was not on the blind girl's level. He couldn't sense when people did or didn't lie, and yet he trusted Zuko.

He _believed_ in Zuko, and this flow of belief, now that he was fully aware of it, could be sensed in an overwhelming tide which simply radiated from the airbender. It was never ceasing and unwavering. It had always been there, Zuko realised, he just hadn't been able to see it until he had opened his eyes.

A part of Aang had perhaps always held onto that one time when he talked about Kuzon to him in that forest, and even in the boy's rejection not so long ago Zuko now realised the slight hint of regret the airbender had had in his voice. In his heart, Aang _had_ believed in him, it was his head which had told him not to. But now _both_ had come to the same conclusion: Zuko was trustworthy and they really could be more than simply allies fighting on the same side of a war.

Somehow, even when they'd been enemies, Zuko realised that even then, at the time Aang had been the closest thing he had had to a friend.

But it was still nothing compared to what he _now_ felt about him. To realise this fact was both terrifying and thrilling. Zuko was also suddenly struggling with the conflicting urges of shouting out joyfully that Aang trusted him and was his friend to crawling under a rock from embarrassment.

Zuko knew his eyes were in danger of pricking again, but he resisted it.

In _Aang's_ eyes, the past was the past and he was willing to move into the future with him.

And that meant everything to him.

"Let's practice before breakfast." The Prince said simply, his voice sounding surprisingly steady considering the fact his world view had been shook to its very core.

And the Avatar grinned.

Before he realised what was really happening Aang hooked his right arm in Zuko's left and started to drag him forward. Zuko swallowed and tried to keep his breath steady again.

In some ways Aang reminded him of a younger and more inexperienced version of his Uncle. At times a goofball, but other times…

He swore that Aang would live long enough to become the man he was destined to be. A slight jolt of pain was also felt as he remembered the father he had always needed but had not realised before it was too late. Like Aang had offered to be the friend he had needed but he'd been too blind to see until it had been _almost_ too late, so Iroh had even directly said he saw him like a son.

He was such an idiot.

He didn't know if he'd ever get to apologise to the old man. For everything he had done, like with Aang. And if he did would he even be as forgiving? And what of Mai? Did she hate him now for going down a different path?

Zuko struggled. He was sometimes a hypocrite, he had a bad temper, he was also just realising just how slow he was at catching on to the obvious; but he was getting there.

He had to concentrate on his duty now, to teach Aang, to defeat the other man he had called father. He would be able to deal with the other problems when the time came. Or so he hoped.

But from that very moment, Zuko also swore if anyone was to hurt _him_, Katara would be the least of their worries. Zuko had never experienced a friend like Aang and wasn't about to lose him.

"Could you teach me to breathe fire like the dragons?" Aang suddenly asked as he made this silent vow and they continued to walk. A part of Zuko wondered if he was simply imagining a pair of eyes burning into the back of his neck. He could guess who it was, if they _were_ there but chose to ignore it. It wasn't in any way significant right now. "I think I saw someone else do that before too…" Aang trailed off in offer of some explanation. He looked slightly sheepish as if now embarrassed by the request, mistaking Zuko's silence for disapproval.

Zuko rolled his eyes but was also deep down slightly amused at the younger boy's chatter, eyes filled with curiosity. "We'll have to work our way up to that stage. If you're not careful it's pretty easy to burn your lips. Wouldn't want that would we?" He said, in a weak attempt at a joke.

Aang grimaced at the thought. "_Ouch_. That doesn't sound too good. Okay Sifu, but I _will_ learn it right?"

Zuko nodded at this, and continued to walk in pace with him.

A part of him still wished and needed the others, particularly the Water Tribe siblings to trust him. A larger part of him ached for his Uncle as well as Mai.

But for now he had Aang by his side, and for the moment, that was the most important thing.

--

_A/N: _

_I think it was always great Aang was the first person to honestly trust Zuko. Toph has the whole 'lie-detector' thing going for her. So I've always thought the fact that Aang, the person he 'most wronged' as it were as the first person to __**trust**__ him and called him 'friend' to be pretty awesome. I adore their friendship but also adore their ship, so feel free to see this as either a platonic fic or a pre-romantic one. I've been yelling at Zuko to open his eyes to how awesome both Aang and Iroh were for quite some time (since Blue Spirit at least.)_

_I love the guy, heck my favourite ship for him (zukaang) involves sticking my favourite character with him._

_But boy he's __**slow.**_


End file.
